The increased popularity of the Internet has provided expanded opportunities for individuals to purchase items over the Internet by merely using a personal computer, a mobile terminal or combination of both to access online merchants and purchase various types of products. These types of purchases are done in a number of fashions. A customer may utilize their own PC to interconnect with a merchant via the Internet, request a purchase of an item, provide purchase information and have the purchased item shipped to them via services such as UPS or FedEx. Alternatively, electronic commerce items may be purchased wherein the item purchased by the customer is directly downloaded to the customers PC from the merchant.
In addition to purchasing items using a customer's PC, the use of mobile electronic transaction devices (such as mobile telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, etc.), have become popular wherein a customer may purchase an item via the Internet using their mobile electronic transaction device which operates using the wireless application protocol (WAP) or some other type of mobile internet protocol. The mobile electronic terminal may provide functionalities for identifying customer payment information for the merchant and may store receipt information for various purchases made by the customer. Present developments within the electronic commerce shopping area have begun to utilize mobile electronic transaction devices for identification, payment and receipt storage. Many times this may require a merchant computer, customer PC and customer mobile electronic terminal to operate together in order to perform the transaction. Presently, there exists no functionality for controlling a transaction involving each of these three entities.